


Gra Cieni

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Multifandom Półmaraton, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mecz z Shutoku i widok Midorimy na boisku obudził w Kuroko wspomnienia z ich wspólnej gry w Teiko. Jak wiele mógł zmienić jeden mecz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gra Cieni

**Author's Note:**

> Obejrzałam póki co trzynaście odcinków KnB, także no, moja świadomość tej historii jest raczej mocno ograniczona, ale nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem tego.

Miasto o tej porze pogrążone było już w ciężkim mroku, którego nie było w stanie rozproszyć nawet światło bijące od ulicznych latarni. Powinien był już dawno wrócić do pustego domu i bez sił opaść na posłanie, skąd nie ruszyłby się aż do rana. Być może nawet opuściłby jeden dzień w szkole, żeby zregenerować siły po dwóch meczach. 

Zatrzymał się, czując na policzkach podmuch wiatru. Dla próby oblizał usta i już po chwili zapiekły go, kiedy kolejny ruch powietrza porwał kilka płatków wiśni z pobliskiej gałęzi. 

Drżał, ale wiedział, że nie miało to nic wspólnego z zimnem. Nie czuł go. Nic nie czuł.

Nagle poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie i zamroczony rozejrzał się za ławką. W duchu podziękował swojej decyzji, by ruszyć parkiem, dzięki czemu wkrótce już siedział, chowając twarz w dłoniach. W głowie mu dudniło, a przed oczami wciąż pojawiała się wpadająca do kosza piłka. 

W uszach dźwięczały mu własne słowa. 

_Ja również w niego wierzyłem_. 

Nie był pewien, czy potrafił nawet właściwie cieszyć się z tej wygranej. Nie. Nie, kiedy po liceum Shutoku został tylko leżący pod jedną z ławek szop. 

Nie, kiedy wciąż czuł na policzku uderzenie, które nigdy nie powinno się tam znaleźć. 

Zacisnął palce na pluszowym futerku, myśląc o dłoniach, które wcześniej go trzymały. 

— To ty. 

Uniósł głowę, napotykając ukrytą w cieniu sylwetkę. Przymknął powieki, po czym jego wzrok na nowo skupił się na stojącej nad nim postaci. Nigdy tego nie rozumiał. Nawet wtedy, gdy życie toczyło się biegiem, który zdawał mu się jedynym odpowiednim. 

*

— _Szanuję twój styl gry_

_— Więc pozwól mi być swoim cieniem._

*

Spuścił wzrok na trzymaną w dłoniach figurkę, po czym przesunął spojrzenie na ponownie owinięte palce Midorimy. 

— Dlaczego? — zapytał i tym razem Kuroko podniósł się, po chwili znajdując się za jego plecami. Pomyślał o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy znikał na boisku, w ostatniej chwili pojawiając się przed rozpędzoną piłką, zmieniając jej tor lotu tak, by Midorima mógł błyszczeć, zdobywając decydujące o wyniku meczu punkty. 

— A dlaczego nie? — odparł w końcu. Ramiona chłopaka się napięły, kiedy ten walczył ze sobą, by tylko się nie odwrócić. Nie zrobić tego, czego chciał od niego Kuroko. Nie ulec. 

— Udało ci się uciec Takao. Myślałem, że to niemożliwe — powiedział w końcu, ruszając przed siebie w nadziei, że to będzie koniec. 

A jednocześnie nienawidząc się za tę myśl. 

— Przepraszam, ale znasz moje możliwości jak nikt inny. — Szedł krok za nim, uprzednio zabierając ze sobą szopa. — Nieważne ile będziesz temu zaprzeczał, nasze zdolności się różnią. Takao jest dobry, ale niewystarczająco. 

— Tak, chyba tak. — Zatrzymał się, po raz ostatni patrząc na Kuroko. Uniósł dłoń, ale w ostatniej chwili jakby się rozmyślił, zaciskając palce. — Uderzył cię. — Poprawił okulary, kręcąc głową, nim na nowo skierował swój wzrok na ciemne niebo. — Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tamtego dnia odszedłeś. 

Tetsuya poczuł na twarzy ciepło bijące od światła latarni. Myślał, że Midorima tego nie zauważył. Że nie miało to znaczenia, jak zawsze. 

To nie było ciepło; to był chłód. 

Zawsze tylko chłód. 

— Ja... — Ale nie było nikogo, komu mógłby odpowiedzieć. 

**

Kolejny trening z Kagamim upewnił go w tym, że więź, która się między nimi zawiązywała, straciła na znaczeniu. Ci z Cudownego Pokolenia nigdy nie ukrywali, czym była dla nich koszykówka. Nigdy głośno nie próbowali przed nim udawać, że jest czymś więcej niż sposobem na sławę. Teiko wychowało ich w duchu walki, aż niektórzy z nich zapomnieli, że koszykówka jest wyjątkowym widowiskiem, że razem mogliby stworzyć coś pięknego. 

Przez chwilę jednak łudził się, że chęć pokonania Pokolenia Cudów przez Kagamiego wynika z czegoś innego. Że nie ulegnie presji, gotowy poświęcić wszystkich innych dla własnych celów. 

Być może jednak tak naprawdę niczym się od nich nie różnił. 

Podniósł z ziemi ułamaną gałąź i ukucnął z boku ścieżki, przykładając koniec patyka do piasku. Czy to było tym, czego chciał? Czy Kagami był Światłem, którego szukał? 

Przed oczami stanął mu wyraz twarzy Midorimy, gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, podczas ogłoszenia wyników. Błysk w jego oczach, kiedy Kuroko wytrącił mu piłkę w ostatniej sekundzie meczu, uniemożliwiając wygraną liceum Shutoku. 

Przycisnął gałąź mocniej do ziemi, łamiąc jej koniec. 

Na pewno się mylił. To nie mogło być nic ponad złością. 

**

Nie wiedział, kiedy nogi same poniosły go w tę część miasta, którą zazwyczaj starał się omijać. Zewsząd otaczali go bezbarwni ludzie, pośród których czuł się odsłonięty jak nigdy. Płot otaczający stary budynek miejscami był odbarwiony, przy głównej bramie odprysła farba. Przez chwilę pomyślał o Kisie i imponującym gmachu jego szkoły. O wyremontowanym budynku i świeżo zasadzonych krzewach. 

Jednak to właśnie pnącza zasłaniające wschodnie skrzydło budynku i stare, porysowane drzwi pasowały do Midorimy. Kuroko nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego, mogąc błyszczeć niczym najjaśniejsza gwiazda, Shintaro wolał wycofywać się w cień. 

Przemknął niezauważony w zachodnią część szkoły, gdzie wiedział, iż mieści się hala, na której odbywał się właśnie trening. Od ostatniego meczu nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym. Wspomnienia ich dawnej wspólnej gry prześladowały go nawet nocami, kiedy leżał bezsennie, wpatrując się w zimne światło przyklejonych do sufitu gwiazd. 

Przez miesiące dzielące go od ostatniego meczu, w którym grał dla Teiko, wydawało mu się, że myślał o swojej drużynie coraz mniej. Nawet pojawienie się Kisy nie obudziło w nim takich wspomnień, co jeden celny kosz zdobyty przez Midorimę. 

Pchnął drzwi do sali i stanął jak wryty na widok, który tam zastał. A raczej na to, że jedynymi dźwiękami, które dobiegały jego uszu, były piski, kiedy jeden z zawodników nagle się zatrzymywał i guma ocierała się o powierzchnię boiska i uderzenia piłki o parkiet. 

Przemknął na trybuny, odnajdując wzrokiem stojącego samotnie Midorimę, który rzucał jedną piłkę za drugą, po każdym rzucie cofając się o krok. Każda z nich lądowała w koszu i Kuroko miał wręcz wrażenie, że czas ich lotu sukcesywnie się skracał. Nagle rozbrzmiał gwizdek i pozostali uczniowie zbiegli z boiska, przerywając prowadzoną rozgrywkę. Kuroko widział Takao, który tylko posłał Midorimie spojrzenie, nim podbiegł do innego zawodnika, poklepując go po ramieniu. 

Nigdy nie widział tak cichej drużyny.

Kiedy doszedł do końcowej linii boiska, drzwi zamknęły się za trenerem z hukiem. Ostatni zawodnik zebrał jedną z leżących mu pod nogami piłek i zawahał się na moment, zwracając w stronę kosza. Zaczął kozłować. W połowie boiska udał, że robi unik. Odległość od kosza coraz bardziej się zmniejszała, a Midorima zdawał się zupełnie tego nie zauważać. Kuroko nawet z tej odległości słyszał jego ciężki oddech mieszający się z dźwiękiem uderzającej o parkiet piłki. 

Jeden krok, drugi trzeci i wybicie. 

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, jego palce zacisnęły się na plastikowym siedzeniu, a serce zabiło szybciej, na widok unoszącego się ciała. Jego skok był piękny. Wysoki. Potężny. A piłka wpadająca przez obręcz i ciało opadające na ziemię w akompaniamencie rozpaczliwego krzyku, zmusiło go do ucieczki. 

Nie obejrzał się na wciąż uderzającą o ziemię piłkę. 

Midorima rzucał za trzy. Nie robił wsadów. 

**

— Coś się stało? 

Oderwał wzrok od podręcznika, chociaż litery i tak rozmazywały się mu przed oczami. Przekrzywił głowę, wsuwając końcówkę długopisu do ust, w obawie, by jego twarz nie zdradziła czegoś więcej, niż by chciał. Jak podejrzewał, wzrok Kagamiego momentalnie skierował się na długopis, omijając jego oczy. 

— Nie, dlaczego? 

— Czuję od ciebie coś innego — mruknął, odwracając się do swojej książki, kiedy nauczyciel rzucił im wściekłe spojrzenie. — Jesteś jakiś nieswój od meczu z Midorimą — dodał cicho, wiedząc, że Kuroko i tak go usłyszy. 

Słychać było tylko szelest przewracanych stron i kroki nauczyciela. 

— Czym dla ciebie jest koszykówka, Kagami? Czy kochałbyś ją nadal, nie mogąc wygrać? — zapytał w końcu, przypominając sobie twarz Hyugi mówiącego o nienawiści do ukochanej gry. Od samego słuchania jego słów, zrezygnowania pojawiającego się na moment w jego oczach, Kuroko czuł w piersi bolesny ucisk. 

— Co? Dlaczego o to pytasz?

— Po prostu odpowiedz — mruknął, po czym podniósł się. 

Zadzwonił dzwonek. 

**

Zwiesił nogi przez barierkę, patrząc na przestrzeń pod nim. Jakim uczuciem byłoby spadanie z takiej wysokości? Czy czułby się wolny, czy może jego umysł spętałby strach gorszy niż wszystko inne, co kiedykolwiek czuł? 

Treningi szły im zadziwiająco dobrze, drugoklasiści powoli wprowadzali ich w swój styl gry, chcąc w jak największym stopniu sprawić, by byli jedną drużyną. Tak jak sam tego chciał. On i Kagami, jako część czegoś wielkiego. Mecz z Midorimą pokazał im po raz pierwszy, jak, mimo chęci tego ukrycia, są wewnętrznie podzieleni. Jak mogli nazywać się zespołem, kiedy jedna osoba nie ufała reszcie i uważała, że tylko ona jest w stanie poprowadzić drużynę do zwycięstwa? 

Nie był jednak pewien, czy wraz z kolejnym poważnym starciem, zwłaszcza przeciwko Pokoleniu Cudów, Kagami znowu się nie złamie, pokazując to co chwilowo zepchnął wgłąb siebie. Tak naprawdę Kuroko nie obawiał się tego, że pewnego dnia jako Cień zblednie na tyle, że chłopak bez wahania zostawi go za sobą, goniąc za własnymi marzeniami. 

Nie, potrafiłby to zrozumieć. Bardziej jednak martwił się, że nie było w tym wszystkich miejsca na marzenia. Że były to zwykłe ambicje podyktowane zbyt słabym duchem. 

Co się stanie, jeśli Kagami będzie wciąż się rozwijał, bardziej i bardziej, aż w końcu prześcignie każdego z Pokolenia Cudów? Co wtedy? Kiedy jego cel się rozpadnie, czy wciąż będzie potrafił z taką pasją poruszać się na boisku? 

Bał się, że w końcu stanie się to dla niego rutyną. Że tak jak w przypadku jego dawnych _kolegów_ z drużyny, koszykówka straci dla niego duszę. 

_Midorima_.

Pamiętał, gdy obserwował go podczas ich pierwszego wspólnego meczu. Nigdy nie był w stanie zapomnieć intensywności jego gry, precyzji podań i rzutów. Skrzętnie skrywanej radości z każdego zdobytego kosza i satysfakcji z kolejnych wygranych. 

Z czasem jednak, jak każdy uległ presji i prawdziwą radość z gry ukrył gdzieś na dnie swojego umysłu, pozostawiając jedynie zimny wzrok, skorupę po sobie samym. 

Apogeoum miało miejsce podczas ich ostatniej wspólnej wygranej. Nie byli zespołem, może nigdy nim nie byli, ale w tamtej chwili Kuroko czuł się bardziej niewidzialny niż kiedykolwiek. Niewidzialny dla własnej drużyny. Zamiast bijącego serca, po skończonej rozgrywce czuł w ustach jedynie gorycz porażki.

*

— _Zostaniesz?_

_— A czy wiesz o co prosisz?_

*

— Znowu ty? Naprawdę mam pecha. 

Poruszył nogami. Kilka kamyków uwolniło się od jego podeszwy i spadło w dół. Przez chwilę śledził ich lot, jednak wkrótce rozmyły się, znikając w ciemności. 

— Gdybyś nie chciał, poszedłbyś dalej, udając, że nigdy cię tu nie było. Midorima. 

Momentalnie znalazł się przy nim. Wyjątkowo chłopak nie miał ze sobą żadnej maskotki, nic, co miałoby zapewniać mu dzisiaj szczęśliwy dzień. 

— Horoskop twierdził, że lepiej na ciebie dzisiaj nie trafić. Jednak stało się — powiedział tylko, robiąc krok w stronę barierki. Tak jak wcześniej Kuroko, usiadł na niej, wystawiając nogi poza grunt. — Jak wam idzie? — zapytał niby od niechcenia. 

— W porządku; robimy postępy. 

— Spodziewam się tego. Ten cały Kagami zdaje się być kimś, kogo szukałeś, prawda? 

Kuroko nie chciał udawać, że nie widzi, jak ramiona drugiego chłopaka się napinają, a on jak zwykle, gdy się denerwuje, sięga do swoich okularów. Nie chciał, nie tym razem. 

Przecież była noc, wokół nie było żadnych latarni, a jedynymi światłami, te dobiegające z dalekiej ulicy. 

Stanął za Midorimą, bliżej niż powinien, bliżej niż ten mógłby zaakceptować, by czuć się komfortowo. Jednak dopiero wówczas, gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na napiętym ramieniu, odważył się otworzyć usta i wyrzucić z siebie to, co wiedział od dawna, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co znaczyło. 

Nachylił się nad jego uchem, jakby w obawie, że ktoś jeszcze mógłby go usłyszeć. 

— Wiesz jaka jest między nami różnica? — Jeszcze bardziej zniżył głos. — Podczas gdy ja szukam światła, ty chowasz się w cieniu. 

Odwrócił się, z zamiarem odejścia, gdy silna dłoń złapała jego przedramię. 

 

*

— _Chodź ze mną do Shutoki._

— Po co? 

— Są jednym z Królów. 

*

 

Spojrzał na chłopaka z zaskoczeniem, ale ten nie patrzył mu w oczy. Włosy opadły mu na twarz. 

— Pamiętasz, gdy pierwszy raz graliśmy razem? 

— Tak. 

— Nikt nie mógł cię zatrzymać. 

— A ty przyjąłeś każdą moją piłkę. Nawet pchnięcie i zdobyłeś kosz. Twoja gra była piękna. Żywa.

Midorima nareszcie uniósł wzrok, a Kuroko poczuł szorstkość bandaża na swoim nagim ciele. 

— Pomyliłem się. — Westchnął, po czym pogładził delikatną skórę pod swoimi palcami i odsunął się. — Jak mogłem tak bardzo się pomylić? — Odgarnął włosy z twarzy. 

Kuroko przez chwilę nie był pewien, jak zareagować. Okulary Shintaro nieco się przekrzywiły i to był po prostu czysty instynkt, gdy jego własna dłoń uniosła się, by je poprawić. Wierzch jego dłoni otarł się o zimny policzek Midorimy, skupiając tym samym jego uwagę na wciąż dotykającej go dłoni. 

Akurat na tyle czasu, ile potrzebował Tetsuya, by stworzyć iluzję spokoju i upewnić się, że łomot jego serca nie dotrze do uszu chłopaka. 

— Potrafisz jeszcze grać tak jak wtedy? Jak za pierwszym razem? — zapytał, w końcu się odsuwając. 

— Miałem nadzieję osiągnąć to przy boku Takao, ale nie byłem w stanie. 

— Potrafisz? — Nie ustępował. Musiał wiedzieć, musiał zobaczyć to w jego oczach, poczuć w drganiu napiętego powietrza. 

— Tak.

**

Uliczny kosz zdawał się powoli wymierać; większość z przeznaczonych do niego boisk dawno już została zniszczona, kiedy miasto się rozbudowywało. Inne zostały zdewastowane, ale tych kilka, które pozostały, ściągały do siebie każdego dnia graczy, dla których nie liczyło się nic poza grą. 

Kuroko zatrzymał się przy wejściu, ogarniając wzrokiem sytuację. Ku jego satysfakcji, najwyraźniej było zbyt mało chętnych, jako że grali tylko na jeden kosz. Zerknął na stojącego obok niego Midorimę, po czym zdjął bluzę, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem. 

— Co mówi twój horoskop? 

— By się ciebie trzymać. — Tetsuya nie był pewien, czy mówił prawdę, ale mimo wszystko pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Tak, to była dobra rada i miał zamiar to udowodnić. Chciał przebudzić w Midorimie to, co zostało brutalnie zduszone. Chciał mu pomóc. Zresztą nie tylko mu. Jeśli miał ciągnąć ten pokręcony duet razem z Kagami, musiał wpierw sam się uwolnić. 

— W porządku. Idziemy — zadecydował, wchodząc. — Hej, możemy zagrać? — zapytał, szybko odnajdując pośród zebranych osób ich lidera. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany chłopak mógł być starszy od niego jakieś dwa lata, ale blizna na czole skutecznie dodawała mu wieku. 

— Kto?

— Ja i mój kolega. — Wskazał na stojącego nieopodal Shintarę, który na pierwszy rzut oka mógł sprawiać wrażenie znudzonego, ale Kuroko widział w jego oczach to samo, co trzy lata wcześniej. 

— Sorry, ale mamy już komplet. 

— Nieprawda — odparł stanowczo. — Czterech waszych najlepszych zawodników na nas dwóch. 

— Ty mały… 

— Daj spokój, szybko to załatwimy — wtrącił się ktoś inny, rzucając w Kuroko piłką. Ten złapał ją, obracając w dłoniach, nim w końcu spojrzał ponownie na swojego rozmówcę. 

— Tak, szybko. 

 

*

— _Więcej punktów zawsze będzie lepsze niż mniej._

 _— Pewnego dnia ci udowodnię, że się mylisz_. 

*

 

Spojrzał na ich przeciwników, ustawiając się po lewej stronie Midorimy. Pochylił się nad nim, wykorzystując ostatnie chwile, nim gra zostanie wznowiona. 

— Po prostu mi zaufaj. 

Piłka została wyrzucona w górę. 

Wyminął Shintaro, nawet nie próbując sięgać do piłki, która momentalnie została przechwycona przez ich przeciwników. Widział, że Midorima rozumiał, o co mu chodziło. Miało być jak kiedyś. 

Ciała przesuwające się bezustannie w jedną i drugą stronę po boisku. Niepotrzebny kozioł, zbędne podanie, które już dawno mogłoby zakończyć się koszem. Wrzaski nieprzychylnej publiki i oni dwaj, zdeterminowani, by udowodnić swoją wartość. 

Ruszył. 

Podana przez niego piłka uderzyła o ziemię, nim wpadła w dłonie Midorimy, który już unosił się, by wykonać rzut. Kuroko widział to, widział tę chęć, kąt nachylenia jego sylwetki, który świadczył o tym, że zamierza rzucać z daleka. 

— Midorima! — Spojrzenie w jego kierunku posłało dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa, ale nie miał czasu, nie kiedy oczy jego Światła były tak mocno rozszerzone, gdy walczył ze sobą, swoim instynktem. — Zaufaj mi! — krzyknął i zniknął. 

Piłka uderzyła o ziemię, a krzyki tylko się wzmogły kiedy jeden po drugim, zawodnicy przeciwnej drużyny robili wszystko, by zatrzymać pędzącą bestię. 

Raz, drugi i trzeci. Zmiana nogi.

Wiedział, że Midorima zrobi wsad jeszcze przed tym, nim chłopak się wybił, unosząc się nad wyciągniętymi rękami, które miały nadzieję go powstrzymać. 

Piłka opadła na ziemię i odbijała się jeszcze długie chwile, nim ktokolwiek odważył się wydać z siebie chociaż jeden dźwięk. 

Midorima puścił obręcz i wylądował, po czym wycofał się na swoją połowę z płomieniami w oczach. 

— I jak? 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć ruszył z miejsca, by powstrzymać kontratak. 

— Nie oddamy im nawet kosza — krzyknął, kiedy chłopak już go mijał, kozłując podaną mu chwilę wcześniej piłką. 

Obaj muszą się uwolnić. 

**

Oparł głowę o drzewo, ignorując rozłożonego na trawie Midorimę, który już na powrót owijał swoje palce bandażem.

— Myślisz, że gdyby było inaczej, zostałbyś ze mną? — zapytał, przyciskając rozgrzany emocjami policzek do zimnej ziemi. Kuroko zastanowił się nad tym pytaniem, przypominając sobie, jak czuł się jeszcze kilka minut temu. 

Kagami mógł pokonać Midorimę. Możliwe że pokona ich wszystkich i Kuroko z całą pewnością mu w tym pomoże. Jeśli wszystko się uda, kolejnymi porażkami na nowo obudzi w swojej dawnej drużynie pasję, którą mieli w swoich sercach, kiedy każdy z nich zaczynał w Teiko. 

— Ty nie potrzebujesz Cienia. — Pokręcił głową, po czym wstał i zbliżył się do chłopaka, łapiąc go za dłoń. Zaskoczony Shintaro wypuścił końcówkę bandaża i Kuroko zrobił to, co wyobrażał sobie już dawno. — Powtórzymy to — powiedział z pewnością w głosie, odwiązując bandaż, by ukazać jasną skórę. — Będziemy to powtarzać, stawać się coraz lepszymi. Obaj osiągniemy swoje cele — dodał, kiedy bandaż opadł na trawę, a on sam patrzył na smukłe palce. Kiedyś uważał, że to nie były dłonie koszykarza. Teraz nie wyobrażał sobie doskonalszych. — Widziałem cię jakiś czas temu na treningu. Potrzebujesz prawdziwej gry, a nie bycia maszyną do nabijania punktów, Midorima. I jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci w tym. 

— Nie mówiłeś przypadkiem, że nie potrzebuję Cienia? — zapytał nieco chrapliwie, podnosząc się na łokciu. Jego dłoń wyglądała absurdalnie w dużo mniejszych rękach Kuroko. Ale bijące od nich ciepło było czymś, do czego mógłby się przyzwyczaić. 

— Nie potrzebujesz cienia, by błyszczeć — odpowiedział, unosząc jego dłoń wyżej. To było ryzykowne, całkowicie niezrozumiałe i pochopne. Tak jak gra, którą kochał najbardziej. — Potrzebujesz go, by się w nim skryć — wyszeptał, dotykając wargami podłużnej blizny na grzbiecie dłoni Midorimy. 

Nagle ta zniknęła, pozostawiając Kuroko z zimnym lękiem ściskającym go za gardło. Ale tylko przez chwilę, przez chwilę zbyt krótką, by dostrzegło ją oko. 

— Potrzebuję ciebie — zakończył chłopak, kładąc mu dłoń na kark i przysuwając się bliżej, tak blisko, że ich usta znalazły się cal od siebie. — Kuroko. — Ale tylko na chwilę, na chwilę zbyt krótką, by któryś z nich mógł zmienić zdanie, nim ich usta na moment zetknęły się ze sobą. 

Kuroko nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co mogły nieść ze sobą spojrzenia Midorimy, nigdy nie dopuścił do siebie nawet myśli, że ciepło, które czuł, widząc jego grę, dreszcze, które przebiegały go po jego dotyku, brały się skądinąd niż pod wpływem emocji z meczu. 

Nigdy nie pomyślał, że wargi Midorimy mogą być tak miękkie, jego dłonie tak delikatne, gdy będzie trzymał w nich twarz Kuroko. 

Że jego pierś będzie unosiła się i opadała jeszcze szybciej niż po wyczerpującym biegu, a serce łomotało na równi z jego własnym, gdy pociągnie go za sobą na trawę, wplatając palce w jego włosy. 

— Masz mnie — odparł, wzdychając głęboko, gdy został na nowo przyciągnięty do pocałunku. 

 

*

— _Dlaczego to ty miałbyś odchodzić?_

 _— Bo nie chcesz mnie zatrzymać_.

*

~fin.~


End file.
